What You Do To Me
by KumikoAliceFlames13
Summary: Yes, I took down the old version of this story. This story is basically about Yui's complications with her life and how she deals with them. She and Yuri end up falling for the same guy not too long after they become close friends. Set in the after "after-life". Rated T for a goddamn reason! Genres will change depending on where I decide to take this story.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Here's my second, and hopefully better, attempt at this story. Give it a shot, huh?

Summary: In the after "after-life", Yui is reincarnated as who she was in her first life. She doesn't remember anything from her time with the Battlefront or her first life, just like everyone else involved. She can play soccer, baseball, guitar, sing, and wrestle. All of which she doesn't do well. She was never involved in a car accident and is starting her first day of high school in pursuit of eventually joining Girls Dead Monster, whom she saw first perform at their middle school.

Set in a time where Yui is the only first year and everyone else previously in the Battlefront are second years. The school system is also the Japanese way. So hooray for starting school in the middle of spring!

'_This means a dream. Just like in my first attempt, it is told from Yui's point of view.' _Other than that, everything is in third person limited. Obviously, Yui is narrating. But it's actually me.

Rated T for my obsession with these characters swearing.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Prologue: Just a Dream?**

'_I first met him when I was 5. It was the beginning of summer vacation. He moved into the house that had been built over the past few months. It was small, but comfortable. I liked it better than my own house, which was about the same size._

_I can't remember what he looked like other than the fact that he was shorter than me and had strange blue hair. Not that I can say much because mine's pink... He lived alone with his dad, who he played baseball with year round. I didn't interact with him at first because to the 5 year old me, he was just some brat who was horrible at baseball. _

_About a week after he moved in was when our friendship began._

_He was out in his small backyard playing catch with his dad. I could hear his dad saying encouraging words to him through the window. Back then, I thought they were both really loud and obnoxious people who were wasting away my relaxing summer days. They were supposed to be relaxing, anyway._

_Apparently, he had thrown the ball too far and too fast. One moment I was lying on my bed, bored out of my mind – not to mention sick of all the yelling – the next I was crouched on the opposite side of the window screaming for my mom._

_He broke my window. I was screeching about that stupid neighbor boy when my mom rushed in and told to take a deep breath and calm down. I ran out of the room while mom picked up the broken glass. Sprinted to the backyard, I jumped the conveniently short fence. _

_I can't remember what I even said but I was yelling at the boy's house and cursing my fate in having a rude neighbor like him._

_I wasn't out there long before mom dragged me back inside and tried to make me apologize for badmouthing him. I protested that he was the one who chucked his baseball into my window and it wasn't my fault and that he deserved some sort of punishment. In the middle of our argument, the subjects of our bantering rang the doorbell._

_Mom let them come in. He looked really uncomfortable whereas I just crossed my arms and waited impatiently. His dad patted him on the back and seemed to urge him to say something._

_He said he was really sorry for breaking my window and that it wouldn't happen again. I questioned that statement but gave in anyway and accepted his apology, what with all the death glares mom was sending my way._

_The next day, I was playing with this small guitar my mom bought me to commemorate me entering kindergarten in April. I was in the process of thinking over the lecture mom gave me the previous night on how I should make friends with him when I noticed a baseball was heading straight for me. Instinctively, I shielded my guitar and ducked. But the impact never came. When I opened my eyes, there he was; holding the baseball with his gloved left hand, hovering a mere inch from my head._

_He started rejoicing and dancing and yelling to the whole neighborhood that he caught the ball. In the process of his romping around, he hit me in the head with his mitt. He immediately apologized over and over again for accidentally smacking me upside the head. _

_I was about to scold him and remind him of yesterday's events when I decided he wasn't such a bad guy after all. But he wasn't a good guy either. He had broken my window and apologized. He caught the baseball hurtling at me, but damaged my head. But he apologized for that too._

_I decided to forgive him for the time being and brought him in to play instead. We drank lemonade and talked. He loved baseball more than any other sport but he can't play very well, obviously. His mom abandoned him when he was two. He's a year older than me. We share the same birthday. He'll be starting the first grade when summer's over so I won't see him except for at home. And so on. He was kind of a rambler, but that's what I liked about him. We could talk for days and never get bored._

_Since that day, he came over periodically and we ran around outside or talked or read to each other. I sometimes went over to his house because I liked the atmosphere and how it was just the right size for them. Whenever we were together, which was a lot, mom snapped pictures and squealed about how cute we would be if we got married. I told her to stop fawning over us and that we were good acquaintances. She snorted at that and resumed her own activities. _

_By the time summer was over, we had to go our separate ways in the morning. We had gotten so attached to each other that on the first day back at school, we wouldn't separate. In the end, mom pulled me in the direction of the kindergarten and his dad tugged him in the opposite direction to the elementary school. I sulked the entire day and refused to do any assignments._

_When I was at the gateway of the kindergarten, he was there waiting for me. I instantly tackled him and told him how horrible the day had been and that I couldn't wait until I entered the elementary._

_And so the days went on like this. We spent so much time together and made so many memories. On winter holidays, we built gingerbread houses and ate so much candy we could do nothing but lie on the ground. On New Year's, we went to the shrine and asked for another great year. On spring break, we went to watch the cherry blossom trees and run around in all the falling petals. As for summer, we always went to the beach and made sand castles and buried ourselves and splashed each other in the waves. _

_This went on for three years. I wished it could have gone on like this forever, but all things come to an end._

_It was the week before winter break. I was in my second year of elementary, he was in his third. That day was our birthday. I was turning 8 and he was turning 9. I was walking home together with him with his birthday present in my hand. I had acquired it that day after months of trying to get my hands on it. I saved up all my allowance and bought it from a fellow classmate. _

_He seemed off that day. I was humming happily but he was silent and his eyes were downcast. I ignored it at the time. _

_When we got to my house, I could smell our birthday dinner mom was cooking. His dad was over, helping mom. That night, we ate and laughed. I smugly gave him his present and told him he should be grateful. I had gotten him a baseball signed by none other than his favorite player. He was so excited and I was glad to see his mood had lifted. He hugged me and told me he'd treasure it forever. _

_His gift to me left me in the same state. It was a charm bracelet with guitar, microphone, drum, and speaker charms. It probably didn't seem like much, but he had made the entire thing by hand. He started it last year when I could do nothing but babble on about how much I loved rock music and that one day I would be a rock star. _

_I kept hugging him when he left to go back to his house. I hugged him so many times that mom had to hold me to her so I wouldn't run out the door just to hug him once more. I fell asleep listening to the soft jingle of my charm bracelet. _

_The next day, I went to visit him at his classroom during lunch. I noticed a banner at the front of the room. What caught me off guard was that it said, _We'll Miss You! Goodbye!

_I entered and questioned him about it. He said he was moving after school that day. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. When some minutes passed, I kept asking him if it was true. Was he really going to leave me? How could he do this to me? Why are you moving?_

_He just looked at me sadly. I ran out and ditched school for the rest of the day so no one could see me crying._

_When I reached the entrance to my house, my eyes were puffy and my cheeks were tear-stained. He was sitting on the front steps waiting for me. There was a moving truck outside and his dad was driving it. _

_I begged him to stay with me, to at least stay until I was mentally prepared to watch him leave. He stood up and hugged me for the last time. My heart broke. I hugged him back to all I was worth then shoved him aside and ran as fast as I could to my room. In my haste, I bumped into my mom going outside to say her goodbyes. _

_Goodbye… I just couldn't say it. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I couldn't feel. All I could do was cry.'_

* * *

An annoying beeping sound is what brought her back to reality. A girl with pink bubble gum hair, and the eyes to match, slammed her hand on the snooze button. She was so not ready to get out of bed.

"Nngh…is it time already?" She murmured.

She cracked open an eye and peeked out from under the warmth of her covers. The neon numbers glared 7:45 AM back at her.

_School starts at 8:30. It takes half an hour to get ready. It takes 10 minutes to make and eat something. It's a 15 minute walk to the high school…_ The girl thought. Suddenly, she jumped out of bed.

"Aw shit! I'm gonna be late on my first day!" She scrambled to put on her uniform, all the while cussing out her 'damned uniform and its damned layers'.

She tied maroon ribbons into her quickly brushed hair. She hastily put on her black choker and bolted downstairs. Screw breakfast, she could eat someone else's food on the way. She slipped on her other accessories and shoved on her black boots.

Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she deemed herself presentable. She then promptly sprinted out the door, almost tripping over a dirty round object in her haste.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have the prologue. Forgive me if it's still short, but I can't help it. I'm not practiced in the art of lengthy stories, if you've read my multiple oneshots. I'm contemplating taking some of those monstrosities down as well…

Any who, I hope you'll like this one better than the first! The next chapter will be up when I actually feel like writing more. Writing just this has made me exhausted.

P.S. Sorry about the birthday thing. It doesn't say when their birthdays are so I had to make that up. I also have to make up Yui's last name because that isn't given either. I'll go into more detail about that dream in later chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Extended Prologue - Sorta

**A/N: **Hello, my tasty little lemon drops! It is I, your benevolent fanfiction writer!

Um, yeah…Anyway…

Here's chapter one. Sorry it's still kinda fast paced. I'll come back and edit the entire thing again probably…maybe never… *sigh*

I had to make up Yui's last name because it was never documented.

My beta reader never helped me out with this chapter so I just went with it. This can't be good...

* * *

**Chapter One: Like an Extended Prologue, Only Not**

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" She gasped as she sprinted; bright pink strands of hair blew into her mouth from the wind. She spluttered them back into the spring breeze with disgust. She ran by many similar looking houses on her route to school. Past the elementary school, through the small town, and along the10 foot high, 1000 meter long wall protecting the school. She had been running for only 4 minutes after her near fatal accident, tripping over that thing.

_What was that anyway?_ She asked herself. Her running slowed down while she pondered the notion that it could be – no! She shook her head violently and ran faster, determination glowing in her eyes. This determination was sadly short-lived, seeing as how her legs were screaming in agony.

"Fuckin' alarm clock!" She groaned. A shiny black car zoomed from behind her as she said this, and slowed down to reveal a girl around her age with long silver hair and sweet honey eyes. She wore a different uniform than Yui's sailor fuku.

Her uniform had a tan, long sleeved jacket with black cuffs and a skinny black bow around her neck. It looked like a woman's business suit top. Her skirt was knee length and black, unlike Yui's thigh length blue skirt. And while Yui had her boots, this girl had the traditional brown loafers worn at school.

Her uniform was different because she was the student body president. Other members of the student body had a different uniform than the other students. The boys wore the traditional black gakuran uniform.

"Yui, it would be appreciated if you would not shout out profanities so early in the morning. You'll be a disturbance to others." The girl said in a smooth, melodic voice.

"Oh, cut the crap, Kanade!" Yui snapped harshly. "It's not my fault my alarm clock didn't go off at the right time!" Actually, it did, but she was sleeping so soundly that she didn't hear it. But there was no way in hell she going to admit that out loud.

"Suit yourself." And the car sped away.

"Why me!?" Yui yelled to the heavens, failing to catch up with the car.

Eight more minutes of running and she was finally within school grounds. Surely eight minutes was way too long for 1000 meters, but Yui isn't the best runner and her endurance sucks in the morning. She kept up her pace however, noticing the big clock on the school building read 8:28.

_Kanade must already be in class by now. That lucky little bitc-_ Yui's thoughts were cut off when she crashed into someone unexpectedly.

"Ouchie!" She whimpered, landing on the ground with an ungraceful thud. Yui picked herself up from her sitting position and dusted off the back of her skirt.

The other person just grunted and wobbled a little before regaining composure. They were facing the main building and they _were _going to walk into the school to arrive at the last possible second when the bumbling idiot herself came barreling into them.

"Hey," The mystery person jerked their head to face Yui. "Watch where you're going next time, kiddo." When the stranger turned around, Yui was awestruck by how beautiful she was. Her silky purple hair was straight and shoulder length with a slight wave to it, giving her a more mature appearance. Her jade green eyes were shrouded in mystery and darkness, as if she had survived a war. Her skin practically glowed in the morning sun and her uniform hugged her curves in all the right places, making her irresistible to any man who caught sight of her. Needless to say, Yui was jealous of her curves, but admiration won over in the end.

As she stood there, gaping with huge fish eyes, the mystery girl had turned on her heel and strutted into the huge double doors of the school.

_School…_

School!

Yui had completely forgotten about school! She was too captivated and blinded by just one person's beauty.

On that note, she raced into her classroom on the first floor, barely making it.

She summersaulted into the room, nearly knocking the teacher down, who was about to close the door.

Yui ended up on one knee (like a proposal) and yelled, "Safe!" While striking the necessary pose. Her fellow classmates laughed at her antics.

"Nice to see you've taken the time and consideration out of your obviously busy day to join us for the lesson, hm?" The teacher for homeroom, Takeda-sensei, drawled out, already annoyed with Yui. He was a middle-aged man who probably had no social life, is what Yui guessed.

"Aw, you're welcome!" Yui stood and clapped her hands together as if there was dust on them. "No prob! Anything for you, teach!" She gave him her 1,000-watt smile and saluted him.

Her classmates once again chuckled at her ways.

"So, where do I sit?" She kept her salute in place and pretended to look for something far away as she scanned the classroom with wide eyes for an empty desk.

"You," Takeda-sensei forced out the words through clenched teeth. "Will be sitting up front so I can watch a nuisance of a student like you for the rest of the school year!" He finished with an authoritative foot stomp. (But we all know he's just throwing a hissy fit.)

"Youch! No need to flip a bitch, teach." Yui grumbled defensively. "What'd that bitch ever do to you?"

And with that, Yui flipped her over-grown hair into Takeda-sensei's face and stalked off to the back of the classroom. She loudly slumped into an empty chair (vacated due to a trembling classmate fearing for his life if he didn't skedaddle out) and blew her bangs out of her eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"I'm too tired to deal with this…" Takeda-sensei sighed in defeat, then continued with announcements like nothing ever happened. And as per usual with teachers, Yui tuned him out.

_Tch, this bites. I woke up late and now I have to deal with this baldy for a teacher…_ Yui thought darkly to herself. _This has got to be the shittiest day I've had so far!_

* * *

"…and now we will leave for the assembly." Takeda-sensei concluded after several minutes of rambling about rules and whatnot. This got Yui's attention. She shot up out of her seat bolted to the door and motioned everyone to follow.

Takeda-sensei just sighed helplessly as his students filed out into the hallway, led by Satan's spawn herself. He needed a raise.

Yui bounced up and down as she spotted a head of silver hair. She was tired of sitting around and not doing anything fun. But assemblies were always fun, because something exciting was bound to happen.

"Oi! Kanade-chan!" Yui bounded up to her in a heap of bubbliness.

"Good morning, Yui. Did you enjoy your run this morning?" Kanade asked in her soft, monotone voice. She was standing with a tall, red haired guy who made Kanade look chibi-sized. (Not that Yui could say much, she was pretty short herself, but taller than Kanade.)

Reflecting back on her struggles earlier that morning, Yui just glared at Kanade. "You're so mean, you know that? You could have given me a ride, but oh no! You just had to make my life more of a hell than it already is!" She scowled.

"Now, now. Let's not fight! Let's talk it out like civilized people." Said Kanade's only company, prior to when Yui showed up.

"Can it, Otonashi-senpai!" Yui growled at him.

"But Yui, I was just saying that you shouldn't start something like this in the middle of the hallwa-"

"Oh, spare me! I don't wanna hear your heroic speech about how we should talk it out, use our words, violence is not the answer, blah blah blah." Yui cut him off. "I can handle her. She's little anyway." Yui struck a pose that was supposed to look menacing, but made her look more like a frightened puppy that hadn't been eating enough.

"I accept your challenge, Yui." Kanade replied to Yui's indirect fighting challenge. She positioned herself in a battle stance, which was more effective than Yui's attempt. Kanade actually looked threatening.

"Well, I tried…" Otonashi backed up. He already knew the result.

"Aaarrrrgggghhh!" Yui charged at Kanade, who just stood there. Before anything else could happen, Takeda-sensei intercepted and grabbed the back of Yui's collar.

"You're not going anywhere near the student body president." He pulled her away and shooed her back into her own class's line.

"Takeda-sensei!" Yui whined. "I almost had her! You don't know what horrible things she did to me this morning! It was awful! You would understand if you were there!" But Takeda-sensei wasn't listening to Yui's blabbering. He was apologizing for his student's behavior towards Kanade.

"She's quite rambunctious, that child, going off into her own little world. I'm very sorry for the way she acted. Please accept my deepest apologies in her place." He bowed.

"Hm." Kanade spun on her heel, taking Otonashi by the sleeve.

"Ah! Kanade?" Otonashi looked around in confusion. Were they really going to just leave them there? Apparently.

Takeda-sensei's jaw dropped. The student body president was just as bad as his misbehaved student!

"Oh yeah, shoulda warned ya, teach! Kanade-chan doesn't take shit from no one. Not even the teachers." Yui explained, relishing the shocked expression Takeda-sensei wore. "But what can they do about it? She is a model student after all."

"…and that concludes the opening ceremony. Study hard and enjoy high school." Kanade bowed while the students clapped respectfully.

A certain pinkette, however, was dying of boredom. The students and teachers slowly emptied the gym. Too slowly for Yui's comfort. She was outside but the line of people was so long she could have gone to the bathroom in the gym, come back, and there would still be students and teachers trying to get back to their classrooms.

"Aw damn! Something exciting was supposed to happen!" She flailed her arms around wildly, accidentally whacking someone in the face. "Oopsie! My bad!" She quickly apologized upon feeling the hand to face contact.

"It's fine," The girl Yui smacked replied. Her voice sounded very familiar. "But watch where you're going next time, kiddo." She smirked.

Yui's face scrunched up in confusion. Now where did she hear that one before…Oh right! This morning! She called out in recognition, "Hey! You're-" But just like that, she was gone. Yui dashed back in the gym to find Kanade still on stage, talking with Otonashi.

"You were great, Kanade! I'm sure the first years'll-"

"Kanade-chan! Otonashi-senpai!" Yui interrupted Otonashi yet again. She hopped on stage and took a moment to catch her breath before blurting out, "Hey! What do you know about a girl in your year? I know she's in your year because her ribbon is red while the first years' ribbons are yellow and the third years' ribbons are green. Anyway, what do you know about this girl? She's got shoulder length purple hair – which is way cool! – and green eyes. Is she in your class? I met her this morning! Well, not really met her. I literally ran into her and-"

"You mean Yuri Nakamura?" Kanade suggested, not wanting to hear more of Yui's rambling.

"Hell if I know. I was just wondering if you know her. I'll point her out to you at lunch. See you!" And with that, Yui jumped off the stage, leaving behind a very confused Otonashi and a passive Kanade once more.

_That girl has way too much energy…_ They thought.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Yui squeaked, attempting to catch up with her class. "Pardon me!" She could barely see them amidst the sea of people blocking her view. "Move it!" She yelled, finally losing her patience, as she shoved a tall guy out of her way.

"Hey! You don't just push people like that!" The tall guy said angrily. "Who do you think you are anyway, chibi?"

"Oi! Who're you calling a chibi, fatso!" Yui argued. "And FYI, I'm Yui fucking Akiyama! That's who I am! So don't mess with me, punk!" She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger and getting up in his face, noticing the purple-bluish shade his eyes held. _Disgusting color..._

"What was that? I'm not a punk! Besides, little girls like you shouldn't be saying things like that to awesome guys like me!" He pushed her shoulder slightly and rubbed his chest where she poked him.

Due to her natural clumsiness, Yui stumbled back into another person, who in turn pushed her into the guy in front of her. "Geh!" She tripped over herself so that she fell into the purple-blue eyed guy. What surprised her was that he caught her and asked her if she was okay. She looked up at him as if he were the dumbest person alive.

"Why do _you _care whether or not I'm okay?"

"What? It's not like I'm _that _mean. I know when to act like a gentleman." He said suavely. He then struck a pose that was intended to look cool but made Yui gag.

"Gentleman, my ass!" She pulled away from him and noticed his hair for the first time. "Hey…" She started gently.

"Hm?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, utterly confused at her sudden change of tone.

"You have blue hair." Yui mentally smacked herself for saying something so obvious.

"Uh, yeah. So?"

"No, never mind. I don't even remember why there was something significant about it…" She trailed off. She noticed there weren't that many people left in the gym anymore.

"Umm, anyway. I'm Hideki Hinata." He stuck out his hand with a stupid grin on his face. "And you're 'Yui fucking Akiyama', right?" He smirked down at her.

Yui reluctantly shook his hand. "The one and only."

"Nice to meet ya, you freakishly small chibi!"

"Right back at 'cha, you freakishly stupid fatty." She grinned at him.

This was when she realized that they were the only two left in the gym.

* * *

**A/N:** Well _that_ took way longer than expected. I'm soo tired. =.= I have to stop writing these chapters so late at night…

On behalf of the characters I am using, I apologize for the incredible randomness I have produced in this chapter. I should eventually stop doing that. Lol, nah.

Let me know what you think, if you want. The next chapter will be up probably next weekend, maybe tomorrow, depending on whether or not I want to write more.


	3. Audience of One

**A/N: **Wow, I have not written in a while. Sorry 'bout that…

I hate high school. I hate projects. I hate interacting with stupid people. I hate that tomorrow's Monday.

From now on, I'm writing it in Yui's POV cuz I don't like using "she" all the time. But I am keeping the past tense. It sounds better.

Here's chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Audience of One**

I skipped happily through the halls on my way out of the giant school building. I hummed a random tune as I recalled the day's events, which aren't even considered events if you think about it.

Nothing much happened after the run in with that blue-haired guy. God, what _was_ his name? Hee-dick-y something? Heh. Maybe that explains why he was such a dick. I laughed out loud, causing a few heads to turn in my direction. I ignored them – exactly what I did with the teachers all day. Except when they said they were leaving. Or when it was lunch time. Or just a few minutes ago when we were all liberated for the day from this hell hole.

So that pretty much sums up my school day. Presently, I had to go find Kanade for some notes I knew she still had from her first year. She probably kept them just for me because she knew I'd count on her in times of need.

I turned left and trotted up the stairs. The Student Council room was on the second floor because the members were not all in the same grade. First years on the first floor, second years on the second floor, and third years on the third floor. You get the idea. This school was too frickin' huge that they had to have a floor for each year. In any case, I made my way to the front of the room. The sign above it, like all the other rooms in the school, indicated that it was indeed the room I was looking for.

Ignoring the "please knock" sign on the door, I shoved that chunk of wood over and announced my arrival.

"Honey~! I'm hooome!" I sang. **(A/N: **I know I used this in a NatsumexMikan fic, but I like the statement too much not to use it.**)**

Seething looks of disapproval bore into my skin, but this didn't bother me.

"Kana-koi~! I'm here for my notes!" I glided my way to Kanade, knowing the pet name drove her crazy. I studied her for a moment.

Calm, cool, collected, graceful, pretty much everything I'm not. However, looks can be deceiving. Her "innocent" eyes shot daggers at me and her posture became rigid. How _does _she manage to keep her head cool? The question of the millennium, really. Those honey colored eyes seemed to say, what-the-_fuck_-are-you-doing-in-my-student-council-room-go-home- now-or-die. Yikes.

To ease the growing tension everyone else in the room sensed, I fluttered my arms up and down in a jelly fish-like way. With this, I became the hero of the Student Council room. The ice melted and I calmed everyone down. And all I got was this lousy T-shirt.

Just kidding. I actually made things worse, which in my case, is quite common. Instead of what I carefully described in the previous paragraph (not really), I just got a bunch of weird/dirty looks from the other Student Council members. Oh, and a face full of notebook. That's what hurt the most.

The sound of paper to face created a deafening whack that resonated throughout the thin walls. I felt my hands dart to first grab the notebook, on instinct, that had caused my injury and then to rub my nose. It throbbed and throbbed, aching and painful. It was worse than the time when Kanade dragged me to the gym and made me run laps and lift weights and just work out all day. I was so sore that I refused to get out of bed until hunger consumed me (which didn't take very long). I was sore for an entire week.

I gingerly rubbed my nose, checked for bleeding (thankfully there was none), and silently plotted my revenge. Indignantly, I stormed out of the room, not saying a word to anyone or even making eye contact. I left the door open, just to spite the members and my supposed friend. At least I still had my notes.

* * *

I sulked at my house for hours, lying on my back on the wooden floors just staring at the ceiling. I felt terrible for some reason. Perhaps it was how bitter Kanade looked. We fight a lot, but I can't stand it when she's really mad at me. I like it when we play fight, but not when it gets all serious. I needed to get my mind off of this and think about making up in the morning. I remembered something funny that always cheered me up.

"_I wish I could sleep, but then my damn ADHD kicks in and well basically: one sheep, two sheep, cow, turtle, duck, Old McDonald had a farm, HEEEY Macarena!"_

Only this time, it didn't. I sighed for the thousandth time that day and reluctantly pulled myself off the floor. I glanced at the island in the kitchen, the notebook and my other school belongings had been angrily thrown onto its counter when I first got home. I sighed yet again and trudged my way to doom. I mean, homework.

I copied down the notes and completed the homework within the hour. This method of quickly doing homework has required much practice and skill for me. I only did it fast because I used to play my guitar and sing on the street in town at night. Maybe that could cheer me up.

I ran upstairs to my room and changed into a Girls Dead Monster T-shirt I got at a concert and a black skirt. I kept my boots and usual accessories on and grabbed my Fender Dg-60 acoustic guitar locked and ready to go in its hard case. I slung the strap over my shoulder and slowly walked out.

I glanced over at the room directly across from mine. I shouldn't have done that. I suddenly felt nauseous and my head was spinning. _Don't look and keep going…_ I told myself. I continued down stairs. I never go in that room. I don't know why. It leaves me with a bad feeling and I can't help but feel drawn to it sometimes. Yes, it scares the shit out of me, but I get curious. Is there something in there that I really am afraid of?

I broke my train of thought as I had finally reached the front door. I stepped out into warm evening air. Everything was peaceful and quiet in the neighborhood. It was about 8:00 PM and the sun had almost set. I started down the street.

It only took a couple blocks to reach my destination. It was a spot in front, and a little to the side, of the small convenience store surrounded by several shops selling miscellaneous items. There was a CD and record shop, a shop selling instruments, a few clothing boutiques here and there, small restaurants, and dessert shops. There were more, but I only listed off the ones that I thought important.

I set down my guitar case slowly and carefully. I gently undid the latches and opened the case to reveal a shiny, well-taken-care-of guitar. The strings were a bit worn but that wouldn't affect my performance too much. I reached for the neck of my guitar and hoisted the whole thing up so it was pressed against me. I smiled and slid the hot pink and black strap on. I tuned my guitar to the best of my ability, because I'm too cheap to buy a tuner.

Once I was all set, I was soon reminded that I didn't have any songs prepared and that I was kinda horrible at both singing and playing the guitar. I knew I was competent, but I wasn't talented. I panicked, standing there with my guitar in hand and racking my brain for a song. Someone stopped and stared at me, but I couldn't tell who it was because they were across the street.

Without thinking, my fingers moved on their own, and I heard the familiar song flow out into the night, the only light coming from the setting sun. I closed my eyes as I strummed the intro to the slower version I arranged. The town seemed to sleep as I played. The shops were closed and mostly everyone went home. In that moment, it was just me and my guitar.

I took a breath and sang.

* * *

**~Shine Days – lyrics and composition by Maeda Jun – performed by LiSA~**

**Japanese romaji:**

_Kinou mita yume wa mou wasureteshimatta kedo__  
Kono kodou wa mada dokidoki shiteru yo__  
POKETTO ni arittake no koin o tsumekondemiru__  
Kakato o narashi semai heya o deyou_

_Saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to GO!__  
Kakumei o okoshi ni ikou yume o kanae ni ikou__  
Kakedashitara doko made mo ikou__  
AINSHUTAIN no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumou_

_Aru hareta hi ni deatta tabibito wa itta__  
Kono saki ni wa areta daichi da kedo__  
Sonna koto yori kono dorodarake no kutsu o__  
Aratteyaritai zutto issho da kara_

_Saa koko kara wa jibun to no shoubu tatoe hitori demo GROW!__  
Itsu made mo kids no mama ja onaka ga suichau yo__  
Dekireba kokoro no mama ni ikou ookina chizu o egakou__  
Hate wa atashitachi shidai mugendai da yo_

_Donna hi ga kite mo itsu demo kono kobushi o kazashite__  
I'M A SUNSHINE kumo no kirema kara sashikomu yo__  
Yawaraka na BEAM!_

_Oiteku yo guzu na yatsu wa__  
Sugusoko ni shouki no yokan_

_Saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to GO!__  
Kakumei o okoshi ni iku yo? ARE YOU READY TO GO, BABY?__  
Kimetara mou mayowazu ni iku yo__  
AINSHUTAIN no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumu_

_Atashitachi wa minna DAZZLING SUNSHIN__  
Ikou MONSTER SUNSHINE__  
Kutte kakatteyaru nda__  
WE ARE SUNSHINE kumo no kirema kara sasu__  
Yume o kanaeru hikari _

SHINE DAYS

**English translation:**

_I've already forgotten the dream I had yesterday,__  
But my heart is still beating so fast  
I'll try cramming all of the coins into my pocket  
Let's click our heels and get out of this cramped room_

_Come on, run on through yesterday and today, To the future we haven't seen yet, go!__  
Let's go start a revolution, Let's go make our dreams come true  
Once we run out there, let's go anywhere_

_A traveler I met on a sunny day said__  
That past here, there's only a vast wasteland.  
More importantly, I want to wash these mud-covered shoes__  
Because we're always together_

_Come on, from here, it's a contest with yourself, Even if it's with yourself, you'll grow!__  
We'll always get hungry just like kids  
If we can, let's follow our hearts, Let's draw great map  
The end depends on us – it's infinite_

_No matter what kind of day comes, I'll hold up this fist  
I am sunshine, shining through the gaps in the clouds – __  
A soft and gentle beam!_

_Indecisive people will be left behind__  
Right over there, I'll predict our chances of winning_

_Come on, run on through yesterday and today, To the future we haven't seen yet, go!__  
We're going to start a revolution, Are you ready to go, baby?__  
If we're all sure, we'll go with no confusion in our minds  
We'll break down Einstein's theories and push on forward_

_We are all dazzling sunshine  
Let's go, monster sunshine  
I'll get you all fired up  
We are sunshine, shining through the gaps in the clouds –  
Light that can make dreams come true_

_Shine days_

* * *

I strummed the last chord and smiled. I was satisfied even if I'm not very good. During the song, a mom and her child walked by. He told her that I was bad and asked why I was even out here. His mom scolded him for being rude but she and I both knew it was true.

All the while, I saw that the person across the street hadn't moved from start to finish. As soon as they saw I had spotted them, they darted in the direction I assumed was their home. In the fading light of the setting sun, I saw a streak of purple hair caught in the wind and a flash of deep green eyes met mine. The moment ended in seconds and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I had fun writing that. Like Yui, I am aware of my skills as a writer. AKA, none. I'm competent, but I have absolutely no talent in the business.

Don't know when I'll write the next chapter, but hopefully soon.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Shadows of Memories

**A/N: **I'm only writing this so I don't have to work on my Biology project. I hate that thing…

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shadows of Memories**

When I got home that night – after singing my heart out – it was well past midnight and super dark out. There was no moon and the stars were hidden by dark clouds, the only thing to guide me back to my house were poorly lit street lamps and front porch lights. I didn't keep track of how many songs I sang but my throat was raw and my fingers hurt like hell. But it felt good.

I felt refreshed. Like when you get out of the shower and dry yourself off – a clean feeling.

I whistled (not very well, mind you) as I fumbled with the front door. It squeaked slightly as I pushed my way into the house. It was quiet inside, much like the outside but without the company of the faint breeze. I shivered at the silence.

I set my guitar down and slipped out of my shoes, yawning as I staggered into the kitchen sleepily, in search of a nice glass of water. I flipped on the light switch and poured myself a glass from the sink. Ah, good old water. I felt myself relax and I slumped against the counter, taking another sip.

This relaxation thing didn't last long, however, as I spotted a leg sticking out in the dim hallway. I spit out my mouthful of water and shrieked. I almost dropped my glass, but instead it just slipped from my hand and tipped over on the counter, rolling closer to the wall rather than the edge. I moved farther away from the leg, behind the couch, and peeked around at it.

Whatever was there moved, waking to the sound of my dry sounding scream. It really is hard to yell after singing so much.

The thing groaned and I darted to grab a nearby stick-like thing. I wound up with an old baseball bat I didn't even know I had. I made my way to the hallway slowly, raising the bat higher in case I needed to knock out whatever that thing was. It made a noise again, and just as I was about to smack the bejesus out of it, it sat straight up, sending me to the ground as well due to shock.

"Damnit…" The guy, I could now tell, mumbled. He rubbed the back of his head and stretched, looking uncomfortable and obviously not used to sleeping on hard wood floors. I snickered. Serves 'im right. "What the heck is going on here?" He said with a yawn.

I recognized his voice. And hair. It was that dick guy I met today! I shifted so I was lying on my stomach and put my head in one of my hands. I swung my feet in the way that little kids do when they're coloring on the floor. I smirked up at him.

"Hnnn. I'd like to know as well," I drawled. "What the hell are you doing in my house, anyway?"

"Wait," He looked taken aback, recognizing me as well. "This is _your _house?"

"Duh, buddy," I rolled my eyes. "Why else do you think I'm here? Besides," I lifted my other hand and gazed at my nails uninterestedly. "I just admitted that a second ago."

"Oh." Was all he could muster.

And the awkward silence ensued.

Now that he had shut up and mostly stopped freaking me out, I gave him a once over. He was still wearing his uniform and his blue hair was looking quite mop-like. (Why did I keep mentioning his hair? Stop it!) He was barefoot and looked dumbfounded, as if he found out what a true Hufflepuff was, anyway. **(A/N: **I'm sorry, it had to be done at some point…**) **

I found myself wanting to ruffle his hair like a mom or something. I immediately shook the thought away. I must have shaken it away too hard in my mind because I ended up shaking my head vigorously, sending strands of pink flying everywhere, and whipping dick-y in the face.

"Ow…" He murmured. I shrugged when he sent me a glare.

"So," I started off slowly. "What brings you to the Akiyama residents?" I smirked up at him. He scowled in return.

"I don't know," He scoffed. "One minute, I was jamming out to the music on the radio and the next, I'm here." He explained to me with wild hand gestures, very Italian if you ask me.

I slid myself off the floor into a sitting position, my hand resting in my chin.

"Mhmm…and how does that make you feel?" I said in a practiced therapist/Oprah voice.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said dryly, frowning.

"Anyway," I continued in my regular voice. "What did you do to get here, sleep walk?" I meant it jokingly, but the look on his face told me otherwise. His features contorted into a thoughtful expression. I merely gaped. "Are you serious?"

"It's possible you know. I used to sleep walk as a kid too. Haven't done it in a while though. One time, I woke up in another town!" He chuckled nervously, seeing my raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Er…" He trailed off awkwardly.

I kind of felt bad for him. His family must have been pretty scared to wake up and find him gone. He must have been really scared too, being a kid and all. I sighed and dropped my arms, smiling sadly at him and shaking my head in a motherly way.

"You're kind of a weirdo." I laughed at his offended face. "Wanna crash on the couch for tonight?" I offered. "Say yes or no before I regret it." I warned.

"Sure!" He smiled.

I stood and reached for his hand so I could help him up. He grabbed mine almost instantly and used most of his strength to get himself up. His hand was warm and it felt nice. Wait, what?

No, Yui. Bad thoughts, veeerrry bad thoughts…

But…it _did_ feel nice to hold someone's hand since I'd been living here alone for as long as I could remember.

He held onto my hand loosely and I soon dropped mine. I told him to wait as I walked upstairs to grab a pillow and a blanket. It was a hot pink blanket and a matching pillow. I smirked and made my way down.

I absent mindedly tossed them on the light green couch in front of the TV.

He was in the same place I left him. I pointed to the hall, indicating that the bathroom was down there and to the right. I explained that he could do whatever he wanted as long as he kept everything clean.

"Oh, and no eating the chocolate pudding in the fridge. That shit's mine," I then proceeded up the stairs once more, adding over my shoulder, "And I hope you like the color of the blanket I picked out for you~"

In a matter of seconds, filled with shuffling sounds, I soon heard a "Damnit, woman!" and giggled quietly.

Again, I found myself staring across at the door opposite to my room. I gulped as I started to sweat. What was I so afraid of anyway? I swallowed down a lump that was beginning to form in my throat and took a few hesitant steps forward. _I'm going to open that door…_

I cautiously reached my hand out to twist the knob. I didn't even know what was in there and yet I was this scared. My fingers barely grazed the cool brass when I flinched and sprinted back into the safety of my room. I practically dove under my covers as I shuddered at the thought of actually going in there. What was I thinking?

I hugged the blankets closer to me in my sitting position. Somehow, blankets made me feel safe and at peace. They provided a warm layer of comfort, something I needed at the moment. I rocked myself back and forth, trying to calm down. I felt as though there were secrets in that room, secrets that I probably shouldn't explore. But something was pulling me closer each time I passed by, but I didn't know what.

All I knew was that as soon as I touched that handle, a flash of images flew around in my mind, looking for an escape but finding none and so bouncing back again and again. I don't know what those images meant, but something inside of me knew they were memories of some kind.

I had no idea how long I had been rocking myself, but the last image I remembered before sleep consumed me were startlingly familiar blue-ish purple-ish eyes.

* * *

"_D-don't leave me!" A little girl with bubble pink hair yelled after her mother. Her cheeks were tear-stained. _

_A brown haired woman lay on the street, soaked in blood. Police officers swarmed the area, investigating the accident. The ambulance alarms grew louder. The truck screeched to a stop near the scene. People in white poured out of the back and ran towards the barely living woman. There were so many of them that the little girl couldn't see anything more of her mother. The last she saw of her was her body – broken; shattered; bloody. There was so much blood she was hardly recognizable._

"_Mommy!" The little girl sobbed from the sidewalk. She reached out her hand, grasping on to nothing but air. New tears replaced old ones, flowing in a never ending stream. "Please come back!" She choked out, voice raw and tired, but still so strong._

_She kept trying to grasp on to something, inevitably failing each time. She was trying to hold a hand she knew somewhere in her heart she may never hold again._

_The sirens were deafening. She eventually blocked them out, the world before her in slow motion. Everything moved before her in a blur, sounds muffled and barely audible. _

"_This is all my fault…" She whispered. She tore her eyes away from the sirens, the police, the ambulance, and even her mother. She smiled sadly through her tears, not really seeing anything but watery images. "I love you, mommy."_

_She raced down the street. Away._

_Away, away, away._

_Such a pleasant word._

_She fell in a heap on her bed, crying her broken heart out for hours._

_Don't leave me, don't leave me. I love you, don't leave me…_

"_Mommy…!"_

* * *

I woke up screaming. I was screaming so loud I was sure I was breaking all the glass in the house. I shot up into a sitting position on my bed. I was crying for some reason. _Really_ crying. My body was shaking as I sobbed, gasping for air as I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of the tears. I was crying so hard that I forgot what I had been dreaming about.

The door slammed open to reveal a dazed and concerned blue haired boy. I laughed through my tears, once more wondering what his name was. This confused him – seeing a girl uncontrollably sobbing yet laughing at something silly and irrelevant.

He flipped the light on, strode towards me in a few easy strides, and was soon holding me and stroking my hair. He whispered soothing words to me and said I would be alright.

"Shh…You're okay…It's okay…You'll be just fine…"

This made me cry even harder.

I threw my arms around him and cried for who knows how long. He never stopped comforting me.

When I was finished, I pulled away from him slightly and sniffled. I noticed a huge wet spot on his general shoulder area and sighed.

"Sorry about your shirt Hidick-y…" I said shakily. "Uh, I think that's what it was…" I murmured more to myself than him.

"It's actually Hideki," He laughed good naturedly. "But you can just call me Hinata. Everyone does." He struck what was supposed to be a cool pose. That doesn't really work for him.

"Alright then, Hinata."

"Alright then, Yui," He mimicked. "Fucking Akiyama." He added jokingly. I half-heartedly punched him in the arm, smiling.

"Okay, enough of this drama. Let's go back to sleep. But I expect you to get the hell out of my house before I wake up again."

"Your wish is my command." He spoke dramatically, with a touch of a (horrible) British accent, and bowed with a flourish.

I giggled at this and shook my head. I rolled my eyes at him and lightly shoved him away from my bed.

"Goodnight, Hinata." I smiled.

"And to you, Madam Akiyama." He bowed again and backed out of the room. He turned out the light and started to close the door but stopped.

"Hm…?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Are you…" He drew in a breath. "Are you really okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" He looked at me uncertainly, concern back in his eyes.

"Well, I can't really tell you what it was about since I don't even know _why_ I burst into tears like a crybaby," I paused, thinking over my next words. Should I tell him that it might be because of that room? Should I keep my mouth shut and avoid this whole ordeal at school? Pretend this moment never happened? That seemed pretty safe. "But yeah. I'm okay." I flashed him my bright smile and made a peace sign.

He gazed at me hesitantly, like he wanted to say something more, but said nothing in the end.

"Goodnight, Yui."

"Night night, Hinata~!" I grinned cheekily.

He closed the door.

I slipped back into the comfort of my bed and felt my eyelids become heavy. Crying is like a workout. It drains your energy so that all you want to do is sleep. And that was exactly my plan.

Although I was alone in my room, I didn't feel as alone as I believed myself to be. And as I drifted into dreams of becoming a famous international rock star, I could hear Hinata's steady, light footsteps gradually making their way downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you spell Du-ra-ma? Cuz gurl, I can totes do dat, mmkaayyy?

That was a lot of writing! Well, for me anyway…

No idea when I'll update again but hopefully, soon!

Fairfarren all~


	5. Stolen Goods

**A/N: **Weeelllllll, I'm back. Summer vacation has gone under way as of a couple of weeks ago… I'm such a horrible author. Not keeping up with my story and crap…

I really wish I had motivation. But I don't. So yah. I'm kinda screwed.

Excuse Yui's excessive use of profanities in, well, the entire story. Should've warned ya earlier…

* * *

**Chapter Four: Stolen Goods**

I woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated. My alarm hadn't gone off yet but I was too awake to go back to sleep, which was off routine for me.

I got ready for the day and skipped downstairs, humming random tunes about breakfast. When I got to the bottom, I noticed Hinata was gone and the blankets were neatly folded on the couch.

Hm.

So he's not a total slob after all.

I shrugged that thought off and made a bee line for the fridge, anticipating the deliciousness of my chocolate pudding.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Pudding for breakfast? Really, Yui? That's so unhealthy! Yeah, well I don't have anything better to eat for cheap around here. So bite me.

My mouth watered as I opened the doors to heaven. Rich and creamy, soft and savory, total and complete happiness, all in a little plastic container.

I reached for the shelf I knew the pudding was on and shrieked to find it was missing. I instantly knew who the culprit was as I recalled the specific rules I had set for him the previous night.

"_Oh, and no eating the chocolate pudding in the fridge. That shit's mine,"_

"_Damnit, woman!"_

That son of a…

"Bitch!" I screeched. "Fucking shithead! Fucktard! Bastard ate my damn pudding!"

Oh, he was going to _get it_ when I see him at school today. Mark my words…

I slammed the refrigerator door shut and scowled when my eyes fell upon a yellow sticky note on the kitchen island. I snatched it up and screamed again once I read it. I crumpled it up instantaneously and chucked it on the floor.

_You are going to die today, Hidick-y…_

I grabbed my school stuff and tore out the front door, barely tripping over that round thing again. Hinata was going to pay big time. He took advantage of my house, saw me cry, and ate my pudding. This was the last straw.

* * *

_~My dearest Akiyama,_

_Regretfully, I have eaten your chocolate pudding which you specifically told me not to do. My sincerest apologies. I was quite near starvation this morning and was in need of food. And before I knew it, I had scarfed down that pudding like no __mañana__. _

_See ya at school, shrimp._

_Yours truly,_

_H~_

* * *

I gasped for air as I slowly jogged past the front gates of the school. My lungs were screaming and I was very much convinced I was dying. Damn it to hell with my short stamina! I had been doing so well, too!

I started off so fast that not even the Lord could keep up with me. If He exists, that is. And then it all went downhill from there. I obviously am a horrible runner because it didn't take long for me to slow down and eventually run out of steam. But I kept going.

Past the front doors, down the hall, up the stairs to the second floor, scouring each and every second year class room for a glimpse of unusual blue hair. Dammit! WHY do I keep mentioning his hair!?

Finally, I found his classroom – Class 2-16, coincidentally Otonashi and Kanade's room also. Those traitors… All the way at the end of the hallway on the opposite side of where I began my search. Great. So fucking great.

"Why is this school so damn huge!?" I half yelled, half whined, hauling open the door. The few students in the room turned to stare incredulously at me. I ignored them and stomped over to the person I was looking for. That bastard…

He grinned at me. The nerve!

"Good morning, Akiyama! Pleasant day today, is it not?"

I snarled, "Don't you fucking talk to me in that tone, you dipshit." I grabbed his tie and tugged him closer, hissing in his face. "Mind telling me what you STOLE from me, hm?"

He brought his hands up to assume the surrender position. "Woah, woah. I didn't steal anything. I was just a little hungry is all." He stated innocently.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, you jackass."

"Language! There are kids in our presence!" Hinata looked appalled at her choice of profanities, referring to the few people in the room.

"Oh, cut the crap, Hi-dick-y." I said lowly, bringing him down to my height.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." He grumbled, slightly flushing at our close proximity. But I was too mad to care. The guy ate my pudding!

"You have to pay me back before the day is over or I will make your life a living _hell_."

He gulped and chuckled nervously. "I think you already have!" He attempted a lame joke. My glare ceased his anxious laughter. Hmph. That's what I thought, you pansy!

I sighed heavily, tightening my grip ever so slightly around his tie, unwilling to let go until I got what I wanted. I tapped my foot in mock impatience and placed my free hand on my waist. I blew my bangs out of my eyes, ruffling his a little as I did so, considering how close we were. A few minutes went by like this, my patience slipping as each second passed.

"Alright, fine!" He finally gave in. I let go of him roughly and jumped up and down, squealing like a fan girl. He looked alarmed as I allowed my girly side take over.

"We are gonna have so much fun! And by we, I mean me. You're going to buy me lunch, and pay for some new guitar strings, and get me a backstage pass to the Girls Dead Monster concert coming up this week end!" I grabbed his hand and made him jump up and down with me. He looked like he was going to vomit. Serves him right.

As if on cue, Kanade entered gracefully into her classroom, followed by Otonashi. I could sense her presence, but chose to ignore it while shaking Hinata around.

Kanade narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I knew it must be you, Yui. Only you would make this much commotion in the morning." She said quietly.

"Yep!" I said happily, enjoying the absolute euphoria of getting what I wanted. "The one and only!" I flashed her a fangy grin. I saw her roll her eyes and heard her softly sigh.

The first bell rang, and I noticed that there were a lot more students watching me than before. Must've slipped in while I was distracted by some fatty who got a kick out of stealing people's pudding.

I all but slammed Hinata on the ground, needing to release him in order to go back to my class down stairs. He let out a groan as he stumbled to his feet, cussing me out while he clambered into his seat. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Just as I was going out the door, I tossed over my shoulder, "See ya at lunch Hidick-y. Roof top. Bring me any type of ramen and more chocolate pudding." I smirked as I heard a "You've gotta be shittin' me, woman!"

It's not my fault he pretty much agreed to become my slave for the day. That's what happens when you take my pudding. I'm almost certain he won't do it again. Although he might, just to mess with me.

I trotted merrily down the stairs, much like I did in my own house this morning, and nearly crashed into someone. I muttered an apology and continued on, not taking note of the familiar silky, purple strands or the deep green eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Well fucknuggets, that was kind of a filler and REALLY SHORT… At least there's a hint of foreshadowing there.

Why do I make Yui swear so much? Maybe it's because I don't get to that often so I let it out using her? Ah man, she's also OOC… I can't help it though! I need her that way for the plot! (If there is one anymore…)

None of this was beta-ed. At all.

*Hides in a corner* It's so horrible! ;_;


	6. Enter Yuri Nakamura

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! :D

In response to the two guests who I couldn't private message:

**Guest**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to keep going. It's hard during summer, especially when I usually don't have much motivation in the first place…

**zack**: Thanks! :)

I don't deserve you all as reviewers…!

MOVING ON.

This story is so fast paced…Ugh…And this chapter's title is stupid…UGH.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Enter Yuri Nakamura **

"Lunch time is fun time, and fun time is food time, and food time is always time~" I sang more or less subtly, skipping down the hall to the 2nd years' cafeteria. I was so happy that I could have been making flowers bloom in my presence for all I knew. I also didn't care that a lot of students and teachers alike gave me odd looks. They obviously don't appreciate food as much as I do.

I pranced into the cafeteria and glided to the table at the far left corner near the window – Kanade's table. I guessed a little greeting wouldn't hurt before I forced Hi-dicky to do my bidding, I mean, asked precious senpai, Hinata, very politely to please grab me some food.

Kanade eyed me warily as I sashayed over to her and Otonashi. She took a huge bite of the legendary-super-spicy-makes-you-cry-like-a-girl Mapo Tofu and gave me a warning glare. Hmph. Must still be pissed off at me for always making a racket. That gave me all the more reason to go over there and poke fun at her.

"I know you guys missed me the entire morning, but fear not! For I am here, gracing you with my presence," I said smoothly, sliding up to their table. Otonashi acknowledged me with a head nod while Kanade merely ate more food. Yup, she was definitely still mad. But I know she loves me! "Well it's been real nice chattin' with you folks, but I better get going. I have a slave to order around!" I waved them a goodbye and walked a few feet away, scanning the crowd for a familiar head of blue.

I didn't notice I had gone all the way back to the entrance, bouncing up and down trying to see because of my shortness, until I heard a polite "excuse me" and realized I was in the way. I jumped forward, surprised at the sound and apologized excessively.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't even notice I was standing smack dab in the middle there! Oh, I've kept you from your food, haven't I? I'm soooo sorry!" I babbled loudly, bowing a few dozen times for extra measure. "It is unforgivable to have kept one from their food. I strongly believe that lunch is the most important meal of the day! You can pretty much eat whatever you want for lunch and get away with it because it's only the middle of the day! Like this one time, I had a really fancy steak for lunch, even though steaks are usually meant for dinner, and no one even cared! Or, when you eat breakfast for lunch! When you do that, you can just blame it on yourself for skipping breakfast. I also believe that lunch time is any time between 10:30 in the morning and 3 in the afternoon! What do you think?" I tilted my head to the side, awaiting a response.

And then I recognized her.

It was that purple haired girl who I ran into on the first day of school! And also earlier today! How come I didn't recognize her then? Oh well. Whatever.

"Heeeyyyyy," I said before she could either politely answer my question or tell me to fuck off and quit rambling. "I know you! You're that one chick with awesome purple hair! We met on the first day of school. Well actually, I literally ran into you. Sorry about that, by the way! I'm Yui! I'm a first year! Do you know Kanade Tachibana and Yuzuru Otonashi? They're my friends. I met them way back in middle school. They were such a great help! Y'know, this one time we-"

"That sounds wonderful and all," She cut me off, putting up her hand to signal me to shut up and listen. "But I have to get going." She began walking to the right, then said over her shoulder, "And yes, I do know Kanade and Otonashi." She continued towards the meal ticket vending machine.

It took me a second to register what she said because of how cool she looked, but then I shouted after her, "But wait!" She turned to look at me. "Do you know Hi-dicky!?" That caught a few students' attention. "He's got this weird blue hair and is a first class asshole! I'm looking for him! He's my slave for toda-" I never got to finish because of the pain inflicted on my now throbbing head. I crouched down into a small ball form and covered my head gingerly, rubbing it from the impact.

"Okay, shrimp. That's enough coming from you," I heard above me. "Stop saying false things about me. I'm not an asshole." Hinata sighed.

"Fine," I mumbled from below. "But you sure as hell act like one…" I stood up and gave his arm a whack before dragging him over to the cool girl. He complained the entire way, whining about something or other that I wasn't really listening to. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much." I chastised, which to my chagrin, the insufferable prick carried on bitching and nagging.

When we arrived at the vending machines, cool girl was leaving, meal ticket in hand. "Hinata," She smirked. "Pleasure to see you making a commotion, as always."

He frowned. "Yuri, that was uncalled for."

"Oooohhhh, so your name's Yuri? I forgot that's what Kanade told me the other day. Nice to meetcha!" I shoved my hand forward, grinning ear to ear. Hinata let out an irritated sigh. Good for him.

She gave my hand one solid shake then dropped it, giving me a small smile. "I'm Yuri Nakamura, which I'm sure was mentioned to you before. Second year, captain of the track team, co-manager of a rock band, and I also do pistol combat outside of school." She briefed.

I gaped at her in awe. "Whoa! That's so cool! Which band?" I moved closer to her, grasping both of her hands in mine.

"Girls Dead Monster."

"Shut up!" I squealed. "No way no way no way!" I jumped up and down, fangirling inside and out. "They are my all-time favorite band! Vocalist and guitarist Masami Iwasawa is incredible! She writes the all songs and lyrics! My favorite song is Crow Song! The lyrics match Iwasawa perfectly!" I verbally attacked both Yuri and Hinata. I just had to share my knowledge of the cool beauty Iwasawa. I then noticed how close I had gotten to Yuri; all up in her face and practically glomping her. And then I DID glomp her and jumped up and down some more.

Eventually, she pried me off of her and said, "Listen kiddo, I really have to get going. Nice to meet you to by the way," She glanced at Hinata. "Later." And with that, she coolly walked away.

I then turned all my energy to Hinata. "SHE IS SO FUCKING COOL!" I yelled in his face.

"Yeah, yeah," He sighed, swatting me out of his personal bubble like some pesky fly. How rude!

A moment of silence passed between us as we concentrated on the endless food options.

"Okay, slave," I motioned Hinata over to me. "Today, you're buying me Tonkotsu Ramen!"

"Whaaaat? Why do I have to?" He asked, appalled I would even suggest such a notion.

"You ate my expensive chocolate pudding that took me forever to find!" Maybe it wasn't super expensive, but he doesn't need to know that. "You owe me!"

"Ugh! Fine!" He paid for both our meal tickets and stalked off to get in line without me.

"Hey!" I jogged after him. "Wait for me, Mr. Grumpy McFattypants!" When I finally caught up to him, he was handing over the meal tickets to the lunch lady. "Someone has their panties in a twist~" I sing-songed.

I earned a glare from him to which I responded with by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Here's your Aigake Curry and Tonkotsu Ramen," The lunch lady stated gruffly. "Next in line please."

Hinata moodily snatched up his curry, leaving behind my ramen. I harrumphed and got it myself, stomping back over to Kanade and Otonashi-senpai.

"Hi again, guys!" I beamed. The pair had finished eating and were just sitting there talking and enjoying each other's company until I came butting in. Ah well. I know they love me. "So I ran into Yuri Nakamura back there and…" I blabbed on and on about the previous events, not leaving out a single detail and most likely boring both of my companions to death. During all my chatter, I was slurping up the ramen faster than Takamatsu can do push-ups. Wait. Where'd that come from? I don't know any Takamatsu and why he or she would participate in such a horrendous activity, known as working out, in the first place.

I slurped more ramen.

I hadn't had ramen in such a long time. Years ago, I suppose. Well, let's not dwell on the past.

Continuing with my one-sided conversation, I told my friends all about what I had in store for my newfound slave, because if you steal Yui Akiyama's pudding (or ANY of her food for that matter), there will be hell to pay.

* * *

**A/N: **That was a bit short, wasn't it? Oh well. At least now I've officially introduced Yuri!

I think I'll write and upload the next chapter before the end of today.

For now, I'll go eat. All this talk of food has made me hungry, and it doesn't help that my last and only meal today was 6 hours ago.


End file.
